


Chasing Waterfalls

by FluffyKasady



Series: Fluffy Stuff [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballgames, Ballpark Food, But if you want it to be romantic, Fluff, Gen, Greasy Food, Phil is a Big Gay, Queerplatonic Dates, Steve eats a lot, Steve is bi, because Super Soldier Serum, he's also aro, its just really cute, thats okay too, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKasady/pseuds/FluffyKasady
Summary: He ignores the teasing at the office. After all, none of them could guess the kind of relationship he really had with the Captain.





	Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).

> i hope you like this guys, i took some liberties with Phil's character XD
> 
> enjoy?

It was sort of a running joke, back at headquarters. Phil never listened to the heckling, not really, he had missions and paperwork and agents under his wing to focus on. His little “crush” on Captain America wasn’t something to let distract him. He had important work that was  _ important  _ and if he didn’t focus on it, he'd be in for, at the very least, an extreme lecture about the importance of his work. 

So he ignored it. Every time someone made kissy noises behind him in line for the coffee machine while whispering Cap’s name, every time someone left a cobbled together picture of him and Cap stapled together with their lips touching, and of course, every single time someone outright asked him when he was finally going to ask Cap out. 

He always thought the most brazen ones, the ones brave enough to mock him to his face, deserved either the worst punishment he could think of or a raise, but Fury never let him carry out his plans. So, like always, he ignored it.

Today though, today every single one of them could eat a cactus for all he cared, because Captain America was standing right in front of him, not a single bit of teasing in his voice as he asked, “So are you ready for our date?”

Phil nodded enthusiastically, finishing packing up his day bag with his phone, a pad of paper, and a baggie of soft wet wipes. Steve didn’t even blink as he slung it over his shoulder, fixing the visor over his forehead so that it didn’t cover his eyes so much, grinning.

“Sure am, been ready for a day off for a good three months now.” Phil really had been ready for a break, and his dates with Steve were always something to look forward to. Today they were headed out for a ballgame, then hopefully some damn greasy food because Phil had been living on kale smoothies for two weeks too long.

“Let’s get going then, I figured I’d let you drive since you know the way to the new stadium.” Steve said nonchalantly, as though he didn’t see the sparks that lit up in Phil’s eyes. He loved driving, especially when he got to take out one of the old fixed up cars in the basement. Steve never cared what they drove as long as it got them where they were going, and Phil got to kick back in a nice car for a few hours. It was a win win, as they say.

In the end they took the delorean, sleek and black and just the kind of car Phil was feeling that day. The drive to the stadium took an hour and a half, longer than usual but traffic had been piled up due to an accident on one of the main roads. He and Steve didn’t mind, they just put on an oldies station and sang along to the ancient tunes. 

By the time they arrived at the stadium the game had started, but it didn’t take long to buy their tickets, snacks and drinks and find their seats just as things really got into full swing. 

Steve put away at least three hot dogs, Phil laughing as he gave him the rest of his own nibbled on ‘dog, waving away Steve’s concern as he uncovered his giant elephant ear and bag of nacho fritos. 

Beer was chugged, though Phil made sure to stay within his own limits, and the two of them cheered on their teams as the game progressed. Steve even almost caught a homerun that nearly landed in their section, but someone above them caught it instead, Steve sitting back down with a chuckle as Phil snapped his fingers. 

Once the game was over they were both hungry again, the two of them picking their way out through the crowd before climbing back in the delorean. 

“Where do you feel like cleaning out today, then, Cap’n?” Phil asked, straightfaced even as Steve blushed, laughing out loud as they pulled out of the parking garage. After a few taps to his screen, Steve held up the phone, the digitized voice of Jarvis guiding Phil to where he could only assume was a small hole in the wall, already warned that they were on their way.

Thankfully it was somewhere they’d been before, so there wasn’t the whole issue with them being blindsided by the sheer amount of food Steve could and would put away in a single meal. Phil himself just got a double cheeseburger and some cheese fries, though this time he felt frisky enough to ask them to put a little pile of jalapeno slices on top.

Steve put down a triple burg with the works, a full order of large fries and the largest size of shake they had, though it was always a vanilla. Phil never had enough jokes of what it meant that Steve preferred vanilla over more rich flavors, Steve always in just good enough of a mood that he smiled and nodded at whatever jab at his manhood Phil could come up with.

After they just… talked. About their lives, about missions, about new recruits, about how much they hated certain officers. Phil was able to let loose and just rant about the things that made him anxious at night, that made him so angry he couldn’t even see straight, and Steve got the same opportunity to talk about the things that bothered him. 

A lot of what really bothered Steve anymore these days was stuff like figuring out how to hook up Alexa to his apartment, dealing with people that swarmed him when he went anywhere, and… the last couple times he’d went to see Peggy.

Phil had held his hand as Steve shed a few tears, remembering how Peggy had been shocked to see him, so certain it was just a few moments after he’d gone into the ice. It was so difficult, seeing her like that after knowing her as such a strong woman, but Steve wiped his tears and smiled, asking if Phil didn’t have to get back to work soon, Phil checking his phone only to curse at the time and the amount of emails that had stacked up in the ten minutes he’d been late to work.

Standing, he leaned forward to leave a kiss on the top of Steve’s head, chuckling at the blush it left before he waved goodbye, promising another date soon.

Steve only smiled, waving as he left, and Phil made a promise to himself then.

There would be more queerplatonic dates in the future, more in depth and for longer periods of time. He swore it.

Who wanted the Captain to feel alone?


End file.
